memefandomcom-20200213-history
Are You Serious
'Are You Serious '(or known as '''Seriously '''or '''Are you serious Guy) '''is a Rage comic character that appears to show that he is confused with something that someone had said to him before or what he reacts to when he seriously thought that someone was kidding, or maybe showing that the Seriously Guy is Clueless to what happened. the Character of the Are You Serious Face meme was inspired from a real-life person named David Silverman who talks about a debate on American Atheists on the Fox news channel. History The first known evidence of the meme first appeared on Fox News when he was talking to Bill O'Reilly, when Bill O'Reilly says to him, "tide goes in, tide goes out”, he possibly said are you serious to him. On the news, they were talking about an argument for the existence of God, the same person (who is Bill O'Reilly) also appears as a meme named You Can't Explain That along with him. Since then, the meme was created around the same time as the You Can't Explain That and also was created by an unknown publisher on Reddit since Janurary 18th, 2011. After the video was made, some unknown Creator of the meme has made a drawing of him being clueless, and soon after, he or she has published the first meme of him saying "Are You Serious" and soon after, he became popular because of the meme. Counterparts After the Original male version Became Popular, There was also dozens of different female counterparts of him who had Derpina's hairstyle and also different faces of the person who had Derpina's hairstyle. There also has been other female memes and male memes that also has different appearances as well. There also has been numerous counterparts of him saying the word, "Are You Serious" sometimes in other memes, he's says something differently like, "Are you F****** Serious", "seriously", or "you're serious" sometimes in other memes. There also has been other faces of different Characters found on the internet that took the same quote as he has, even though has different words, and almost has the same phrase. After the meme became popular, numerous people started to make their own memes with a phrase almost sounding like his, and also sometimes with different quotes to make it funny. since then, there has been dozens of memes found on the internet. Trivia *On the Female Version of him, There seemed to be dozens of Derpina Counterparts made differently than what he looks. Sometimes, there also has been memes with the same appearance, but even though his appearance of his hair has changed, but has the same face and look. sometimes other memes may do the same expression, but sometimes, people may make him look the same but different. *He is one of the memes that seemed to be made fun of from Fox news besides the "You Can't Explain" meme. *he was inspired from a real-life person talking on the news (as some people may know) is David Silverman, a person who makes a debate on American Atheists on Fox news along with Bill O'Reilly. *He is one of two memes who appear realistically simply drawn, but Confused or clueless besides My Brain is Full of F*** Guy (who is Jackie Chan) *his emotion appears similar to Are You Kidding Me? meme, but even though, his mouth appears opened as he is clueless rather than looking down seriously and has his mout closed like Are You Kidding Me? has. *Unlike the male version of "Are You Serious" meme, the female version appears to be the same color of her shirt and appearance, but different hairstyles and different facial looks. *Instead of having the same picture of him or the same quotes, usually, some people who make memes make different backgrounds and different quotes like for example, "B****, Are you serious", "You Serious", or "Are You F****** Serious" on some memes. sometimes in other memes, some memes also appear with a rapper or a baby saying "Are You Serious in it. and sometimes, the same quote could be used in different looking memes. *There has been some memes of Stephen A. Smith, who appears in a meme with the phrase, "Are You Serious" in it. Category:Memes Category:Rage Comics Category:Funny Characters Category:Phrase Category:2010's memes Category:Image Macros Category:Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Real-life Inspired Memes Category:Realistic Memes Category:Memes originated from Fox News Category:Unhappy Memes Category:Serious Characters Category:Uncolored memes Category:Often Used Memes Category:Memes originated from Reddit Category:Memes with Moustaches Category:Memes with beards Category:Face Only Category:Clueless memes Category:Popular Memes Category:Dissappointed Memes Category:2nd person advice animals Category:Non-Bodied Characters Category:Memes with more than one name Category:Real-Life Inspired Memes